pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Radial Tire
A radial tire steel belt or band is a tire for vehicles which owes its name to the structure has. Content * 1 Listings * 2 Construction * 3 Application * 4 Comparison with the diagonal band ** 4.1 Benefits ** 4.2 Disadvantages Entries * trademark or manufacturer * Construction: "radial" * date of manufacture (DOT regulations Geneva) * (Origin: Made in ... ) * whether or not " reinforced " * whether or not " tubeless "(tubeless) * whether or not "M + S" (mud and snow) * homologation number (E = European homologation; e = accordance with the Geneva Convention of 20 March 1958) * load index + symbol rate: for example 91V * width / height-to-width ratio , structure ("radial"), inner diameter (in inches ): for example, 205 / 60R15 Construction Cross-section of a radial tire: 1. the steel belt in the longitudinal direction. 2. radial ply.3. the bead core to the band firmly to the rimto be laid. 4. the rim. 5. the tread. 6. The cheek (side) of the tire. 7. The heel The radial tire (also called a steel belted tire) has, in contrast to the previously usual diagonal band , a different composition with respect to the ply where the carcass of a tire is composed of: in the diagonal band running the plies diagonally relative to the direction of travel, while at the radial tire the cord layers at right angles to the direction of travel through underneath the tread. The radial tire is by this construction, in fact, be weaker than the diagonal band. Of this, however, is used to obtain a better handling and better road contact. The radial tire deforms is much greater during cornering, allowing the tread holds true better contact with the road. In order to increase the rigidity in the tread area is a - usually made of steel wires - extra "belt" placed under the tread, so that the name has made steel belt tire ascent. Application The radial tire is initially only to passenger 's done service. Lorry 's and motorcycles are indeed little use for a tire deforms easily. However, these vehicles can now be found almost without exception equipped with radial tires. This has to do with the improvements made to the principle. A part of the "vervormprobleem" is also solved by the use of more cord layers, and a higher inflation pressure . Compared with the diagonal strap Benefits * The radial tire has, since the plies do not intersect, low internal friction and therefore less hot than the diagonal band. * Is on course * More comfortable with the softer cheeks * The hard tire is less warm and less wear * The rolling resistance is lower and therefore the fuel consumption Disadvantages * Hard tread caused more noise * The steel belts are small bumps processed less * The soft cheeks are vulnerable, especially on heavy vehicles which regularly a "sidewalk edge meepikken" as city buses . This, however, his ties with reinforced sidewalls available. Category:Vehicle Engineering Category:1946 introductions